Valtyra Evenkeel (Tesseract)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Arcanist Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Low Landellian, Northern Isle, Draconic, Celestial, Sylvan, Undercommon Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 17 +3 (7 pts) (+2 human) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 08 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Arcanist-1) AC: 11 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Arcanist (Hit Point) Bonus Feat: Extra Reservoir Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Class Features Arcanist Armor/Weapons: Arcanists are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Arcane Reservoir: An arcanist has an innate pool of magical energy that she can draw upon to fuel her arcanist exploits and enhance her spells. The arcanist’s arcane reservoir can hold a maximum amount of magical energy equal to 3 + the arcanist’s level. Each day, when preparing spells, the arcanist’s arcane reservoir fills with raw magical energy, gaining a number of points equal to 3 + 1/2 her arcanist level. Any points she had from the previous day are lost. She can also regain these points through the consume spells class feature and some arcanist exploits. The arcane reservoir can never hold more points than the maximum amount noted above; points gained in excess of this total are lost. Points from the arcanist reservoir are used to fuel many of the arcanist’s powers. In addition, the arcanist can expend 1 point from her arcane reservoir as a free action whenever she casts an arcanist spell. If she does, she can choose to increase the caster level by 1 or increase the spell’s DC by 1. She can expend no more than 1 point from her reservoir on a given spell in this way. Arcanist Exploits: By bending and sometimes even breaking the rules of magic, the arcanist learns to exploit gaps and exceptions in the laws of magic. Some of these exploits allow her to break down various forms of magic, adding their essence to her arcane reservoir. At 1st level and every 2 levels thereafter, the arcanist learns a new arcane exploit selected from the following list. An arcanist exploit cannot be selected more than once. Once an arcanist exploit has been selected, it cannot be changed. Most arcanist exploits require the arcanist to expend points from her arcane reservoir to function. Unless otherwise noted, the saving throw DC for an arcanist exploit is equal to 10 + 1/2 the arcanist’s level + the arcanist’s Charisma modifier. Potent Magic (Su) - Whenever the arcanist expends 1 point from her arcane reservoir to increase the caster level of a spell, the caster level increases by 2 instead of 1. Whenever she expends 1 point from her arcane reservoir to increase the spell’s DC, it increases by 2 instead of 1. Dimentional Slide (Su) - The arcanist can expend 1 point from her arcane reservoir to create a dimensional crack that she can step through to reach another location. This ability is used as part of a move action or withdraw action, allowing her to move up to 10 feet per arcanist level to any location she can see. This counts as 5 feet of movement. She can only use this ability once per round. She does not provoke attacks of opportunity when moving in this way, but any other movement she attempts as part of her move action provokes as normal. Cantrips: Arcanists can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day as noted on Table 1–2. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume spell slots. As with her other spells, these spells are not expended when cast. Consume Spells: At 1st level, an arcanist can expend an available arcanist spell slot as a move action, making it unavailable for the rest of the day, just as if she had used it to cast a spell. Doing this adds a number of points to her arcane reservoir equal to the level of the spell slot consumed. She cannot consume cantrips (0 level spells) in this way. Points gained in excess of the reservoir’s maximum are lost. Feats Extra Reservoir (Human): You gain three more points in your arcane reservoir, and the maximum number of points in your arcane reservoir increases by that amount. Extra Arcanist Exploit (L1): You gain one additional arcanist exploit. You must meet the prerequisites for this arcanist exploit. Traits Rich Parents (Social): You were born into a rich family, perhaps even the nobility, and even though you turned to a life of adventure, you enjoy a one-time benefit to your initial finances—your starting wealth increases to 900 gp. Focused Mind (Magic): Your childhood was dominated either by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Arcanist-1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 7 1 3 3 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 3 +0 Linguistics 7 1 3 3 +0 Perception 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Acid Splash * Burning Hands * Arcane Mark * Enlarge Person * Bleed * Mage Armor * Dancing Lights * Magic Missile * Daze * Mount * Detect Magic * Shield * Detect Poison * Disrupt Undead * Flare * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Touch of Fatigue Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 (3) Level 2 * Acid Splash * Mage Armor * Daze * Magic Missile * Light * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +900 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 900 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 900 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 21 Height: 4 ft. 8 in. Weight: 100 lbs. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Light Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character